Réalisation
by 6saanu
Summary: Je vais vous conter une belle histoire enfin j'espere.. lisez!
1. Chapter 1

Breves présentation : Je suis Rokusaanu j'ai 15 ans fane de Naruto et autres mangas et folle de Sasukeeeee !

Chap1 : Rencontre .

En ce soir d'hiver ,frais… moi Rokusaanu,15 ans,seule chez moi raclant le reste de crème chantillie dans l'assiete :

-WAHHHH ! (baillement) j'mennuie toute seule ! pff.. y'a rien à faire ici en plus il fait super froid !ff..

Elle entre-ouvre son rideau et jette un coup d'œil dans la rue sombre,espérant voir passer son cher et tendre Sasuke… mais rien pas un chat !

-Oh j'ai pas d'chance moi aujourd'hui.Même pas vu Sasuke une seconde, snif...

Puis elle s'en vas dans son grand lit toute seule ,s'enfouit sous les couettes pour tenter de dormir mais en vain.Elle voit l'orloge passé de 23h20 à 00h55 en ne cessant de penser à son Sasuke.Elle decide de se lever pour appeler ses deux blonde préférées qui sont soit dit en passant les amentes d'Itachi son « beau-frere » qu'elle jalouse…

-J'vais appeler xx et xxxx pour qu'elle vienne me tenir compagnie… Ah ouais mais il est quand même une heure du mat ! Peuh tempi j'vais allez faire un tour alors…

Elle sort sans prendre le temps de se couvrir et se rend compte qu'il gele !

-Ahh ! Si seulement Sasuke-kun pouvait v'nir me réchauffer !!

Puis elle s'allongea dans l'herbe du parc pour observer les étoiles qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas nombreuses cette nuit-là…Et tout en pensent à son bien-aimé (se torturant l'esprit en se disant qu'il ne sait peut-être même pas qu'il existe une Rokusaanu aussi dingue de lui quelque part.) elle s'assoupie et petit à petit s'endormie sous le clair de lune …

-Roku-chan ! réveilles toi ! euh.. jeune fille réveillez vous ! Vous allez attraper froid en dormant dehors par ce temps !!

-Hum ? Sasuke-kun… Zzzzz Zzzz

Elle se rendormi en se sentent flotter dans les airs,portée par une odeur rafinée laissant passer un léger souffle humain dans son cou.

Voila ! c'était le chapitre 1 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plue … Reviewez-moi ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Rokusaanu s'est endormie dehors dans la nuit et « quelqu'un » la ramasse…(xD pas douée désolée !! et désolée aussi parce que je fais un Marye Sue..)

Rokusaanu ouvre doucement ses yeux éblouis par un visage lumineux..Elle s'assoie en se frottant les yeux puis regarde à deux foie la personne.

« ..Des cheveux noirs qui tombent sur les yeux.., des yeux ténébreux, une peau blanche…Je rêve !  C'est mon Sasuke-kun !!..."

-Ah! Tu parais si réel!! Youpi ! J'peux te touché !! Kyaaaaa !!

Dit-elle en le serrent dans ses bras…Mais elle s'appercoie vite que c'n'est pas qu'un rêve,elle ressant une chaleur humaine trop puissante et des battements de cœur précipités ce qu'on ne peur ressentir dans un rêve.Elle lâche Sasuke et recule en se tenant la bouche qui est restée grande ouverte,Sasuke quant à lui d'un air gainé s'explique en la regardant droit dans les yeux.Ce regard si profond la met mal alaise.Elle s'excuse et encor sous le choque cherche la sortie.

-Pardon d'avoir fais intrusion chez toi ! Pardon !!

-ne t'excuses pas comme ça !

-Mais !

-Arrêtes,prends une douche et mange en suite je te laisserais partir ,si tu sort comme ça tu va tomber malade !!Tu ne vois pas quel temps il fait dehors ?!

Elle tourna son regards dans la direction que pointait le doigt du jeune homme et vis à travers les grande fenêtres nues une ville presque noyée…

-Non.Je n'peus pas faire intrusion comme ça chez toi …

Puis elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte,mais au même moment elle sentit une main froide lui tirer le poigné violement.Elle se retourna vers Sasuke avec un regard à la foie pétrifié et perçant ,il insista encor une foie :

-Reste ici !!

Elle sortit les larmes aux yeux ,en courant vers son habitat.

« …Pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ? Pff il va m'prendre pour une débile maintenant.. . »

Elle rentra chez elle regarda l'horloge :

-11h et demi.. Il faut que je raconte ça à xx et xxxx .

Elle se rua sur son téléphone pour appeler ses copines.Elle passa environ 1 heure avec chacune à tout décrire dans les moindres détailles.Puis sa journée passa comme toutes les autres sauf que cette foie elle avait quelques choses de plus sérieux à réfléchir.Elle était pratiquement sur et certaine d'avoir entendu Sasuke l'appeler « Roku-chan »..

Roku :Bien sur qu'il m'a appelé !! n'est-ce pas kokoro na ;)

Sasu : (rire) en remettant son T-shirt !!


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé :Sasuke invite Rokusaanu à se remettre sur pied mais elle refuse troublée par ce qu'elle croyais être un rêve..

8 jours passèrent après cette aventure et Rokusaanu se rendi compte qu'elle se trouvais vraiment entrain de tomber amoureuse…Rien que le souvenir du visage de son bien-aimé faisait battre son cœur à la charade (charade ;chamade ;chamarade..xD).

-en y repensant , j'ai quand même enlacé Sasuke-kun ! J'arrive touours pas à l'croire…Enfin de toutes façons il ma déjà oublié..soupire..

Elle s'acouda sur le bord de fenêtre de sa chambre en regardant le soleil caché par des nuage blancs de velour,puis d'un vif coup d'œil visionna l'appartement de Sasuke qu'elle pouvait entrevoir derrière les arbres en espérant pouvoir juste constater la présence de son cher et tendre..

-J'arrête pas de penser à lui.. Ca devient exagéré là,mais bon peut-être que ça signifie que je l'aime vrément.Si seulement je pouvais lui avouer mes sentiments,mais se serait de la follie.. je n'oserais pas.Pff moi qui me trouvais courageuse..

Puis elle se prépara pour aller travailler.Une foie dehors cette foie bien vêtue et possédant un parapluie,elle commença son chemin.Sur la route elle senti une présence,un regard sur elle,elle se retourna mais se persuadai du contraire.Le soir venu en sortant du travail,fatiguée,pressée de retrouver son chez elle ,elle fit sans s'en rendre compte un détour qui l'amena au pas de la porte de Sasuke .Reprenant ses esprits elle s'appréttais à rependre son chemin quand la voie apaisante de son prince retenti :

-Excuse moi ? Tu es bien Rokusaanu,la fille que j'ai amenée l'autre jour ?

-Oui c'est moi.Dit-elle d'un air détaché et calme.

-Tu vie de l'autre côté,que fais tu ici a cette heure ci ?

Rougissant presque à l'idée de lui avouer qu'elle s'est retrouvé chez lui par instinct elle répondit :

-Je,je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidée. En lui adressant une courbette.

-Ce n'est rien.

Et d'un coup un violent orage éclata.La jeune fille se retrouvant sous la pluie battante se rendi compte qu'elle avait oubliée son parapluie au travail.

-Oh nan ! C'est bien ma veine.

Elle releva la tête et pu apercevoir comme un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke.Une voiture l'éclaboussa de plein fouet la laissant trempée jusqu'à l'os sur le trotoire.

D'un geste assez brute Sasuke la tira vers lui sous le porche de sa maison la serrant contre son torçe imposant pendant un instant puis il dit avec sang froid :

-Ah ces chauffard…ils ne font vraiment pas attention.

Ne remarquant pas que la jeune fille troublait par son geste était pourpre de gaine qui s'évanouie peu après dans le creux de ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

-hum…

Ouvrant doucement les yeux Rokusaanu reconnu la pièce où elle se trouvait.C'était la chambre de Sasuke .Cette foie elle n'eut pas la force de se relever et de s'enfuir.Elle se rendormit en voyant floumant (xD) Sasuke arriver avec des soins…Elle se réveille plus en forme quelques heures plus tard .Sasuke est assis à coté sur une chaise à son chevet laissant apparaître un petit sourire rêveur et dés qu'il la voie reprendre ses esprit son visage affiche une expression d'indifférence totale puis il dit :

-Te sens tu mieux ?

-Oui ça va un peu mieux,merci.

-Tu peut marcher ?

La demoiselle pensant qu'en donnant une réponse affirmatif il lui dirait de rentrer chez elle hésite à dire la vérité.

-O..Oui je pense…

-Bien tu peu donc

-Non ! S'il te plais !!Ne me chasses pas !

Dit-elle en s'agenouillant et en sanglottant.Le garçon lui stupéfait les yeux ébahis devant elle tarde à répondre :

-Je, je ne voulais pas te chasser mais te proposer de manger pour que tu reprennes des forces après tous ce qui t'ai arrivé…

-A..a bon ?…Désolé !Pardonnes moi ! J'ai hontes .

Dit-elle teintée de rouge laissant d'epesses larmes s'imprégnier dans le vieux planché.

Puis il la releva avec douceur essuyant ses larmes avec ses mains toujours aussi fraîches .

-Sèches tes larmes,calmes toi …

Sous le son de cette voix apaisante elle leva la tête vers son visage pour enfin voir apparaître un sourire,plus etincellant que dans ses rêves encor…Puis il se déplaça lentement vers le lit, sentent la fragilité avec la quelle se déplacait la jeune fille.Il s'assit tous deux sans précipita-

-tion .Rokusaanu semblée mal en point elle avait du mal à contenir ses émotions et surtout à garder les yeux ouvert .Sasuke la blotie contre lui-même l'entourant de ses bras si rassurants,elle le regarda encor une foie avec une perle au coin de l'œil et lui souffla :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça…

D'une voix éteinte.


End file.
